


You Make This Day Amazing, Akko

by Broeckoli



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Future AU, Merry Xmas everynyan, Mother and Child, Yuri, festive, magic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broeckoli/pseuds/Broeckoli
Summary: The Cavendish Manor is full of excitement on Christmas day, and young Amelie Bernadette Cavendish cannot wait to get it started.





	You Make This Day Amazing, Akko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetHangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHangerine/gifts), [egnarregnar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egnarregnar/gifts).



> Just a short oneshot for Xmas evening in the UK. I hope everyone everywhere has had a great Christmas, and I hope this brightens your day even more. Also, this is a gift for my boyfriend JamsTheHams and my awesome friends Egnaregnar and Eliln! Merry Christmas y'all!

It was Christmas day at the spacious and grand Cavendish estate, its halls and corridors glittered and graced with festive decorations and the sound of cheerful bustling. The maids and butlers went about their holiday duties with a calm and relaxed demeanour, content in the knowledge that the new mistress of the house put no pressure on them and allowed their families to spend the holiday at the manor.

Each man and woman, young and old, wore a smile on their faces in anticipation of the day ahead. The grand dinner in the evening promised to be tasty and filling, and throughout the festivities their children and spouses could explore the estate; from the magical grounds to the ancient pictures and antiques that were still left after years of selling them off to the highest bidder. To work at the manor now was a joy and privilege, with today being the cherry on top of that giving cake.

As the sun slowly rose on Christmas morning, a holiday not often celebrated by witches and wizards, it truly was a new dawn for the Cavendish name. The sun had awoken from its slumber only an hour or so after the devoted and loyal workers of the house, as did a small, recent addition to the Cavendish family.

Amelie Bernadette Cavendish, the four year-old magical child of Diana and Akko Cavendish, slowly but surely awoke from her excitable slumber. Her platinum blond hair, laced with the same minty green as her mothers, broke through the top of the thick, woolly covers, revealing the sleepy child who struggled to sleep with all the anticipation running through her. Tiny little moans and groans escaped her throat as she stretched, slowly building up the energy and strength to get out of the immensely comfortable bed. She struggled and she struggled, her body too comfy and entwined in the thick layers of bedding that protected her from the harsh and cold world outside it.

Her sleep must have been a deep one, because she completely forgot what day it was! Indeed, as her blinking red eyes revealed themselves, drowsy and unwelcoming of the glaring sun that leaked past the deep blue curtains, she turned around to face away from it. She sighed lightly, sinking back into the crisp white pillows that were crinkled from a night of rest, tossing the covers back over her bedhead and closing her eyes, intent on falling back to sleep.

A few moments passed…

And a few more…

A mumble and hearty chuckle came from outside the door echoing down the corridor.

Then, suddenly…

A rush of covers and long, flowing hair erupted from beneath the comfy prison, showcasing an excited and beaming young witch. Her burgundy orbs were wide and full of a sudden bout of energy, her mouth agape and her tiny fists clenching the bedsheets.

“It’s today!” A high pitched voice shouted, her declaration laced with happiness and expectation. Immediately she flung the tortured linen onto the carpeted floor and swung her legs over what remained of the bed. It was a modest bed for a fairly modest young girl, so she did not need to move much to stand up from the warm cocoon. As she steadied herself from her quick departure, her arms swinging round and round in circles, she brushed down her pyjamas and began to jog towards the door. Her small frame exaggerated every little movement of hers; from her swooshing, multi-toned hair to her kicking legs, she was a girl full of energy. It all came from her Mama, but her Mother taught her to restrain it a little.

For her sake, of course.

Her smile still beaming, little Amelie flung open the door, breaking the convention on how doors should be opened in the estate. She dashed down the corridor towards her parents’ bedroom, her feet pattering on the polished, wooden floor in a hurried rhythm. On a day such as this she had to make sure Mother was awake!

When Amelie reached the door she twisted the handle with impatience, swinging open the door and letting it fly into the wall. She continued to run until she reached the large and spacious king-sized bed, when she then jumped and flopped onto the bed with a big but whispery “Fwah”. Poor Diana, who was deep into a restful sleep after a busy night being a great parent for her lovely daughter, jolted awake with a groan.

Amelie really could be a bundle of Akkos, sometimes.

Speaking of Akko…

“Mother! Mother!” Amelie chanted, bouncing on the empty side of the bed to stir Diana further, eager and in no desire to wait any longer. Diana muttered a few little words: “Mhm, I’m awake...”

Though Diana wished she was not.

Her bedhead was almost as bad as her daughter’s, but despite her sleep she still gave off a very regal appearance. She snuggled into the pillow for a few more moments, keen to get just a little bit more rest, waking up slowly with a very affectionate and loving daughter cuddling her by her side.

A few moments passed...

And then a few more...

Diana continued to stir, patting her young, miracle daughter on the head as she briefly snuggled up to the mistress of the manor.

Then, suddenly…

“Oh, of course!” Diana spoke out in a hurry, her eyes bolting over, her cold blue eyes suddenly full of colour and anticipation. Amelie giggled as she rolled away from her Mother, plopping back down onto the warm flooring of the master bedroom and running toward the open door where a curious Anna watched on with a smile on her face.

Diana meanwhile was busy unwrapping herself from her own little cocoon, ripping off the covers in a most undignified away before dashing off the bed and towards her fluffy, dark blue dressing gown, covering her silky nightwear in a new bundle of warmth. She walked quickly towards her daughter and the door, fixing her gown as she went along the width of the large bedroom, motioning on her daughter with a little smile towards the main living room for the family.

Now a young child, a mature mistress and an aged maid were walking toward a living room, all in a hurry, all to one end. They reached the already open double doors and bustled around a minty green, two-seated sofa reach sat in the middle of a room of blue and white colours. One by one they bunched onto the sofa, with Anne sitting on one end and Diana sitting on the other. Amelie took her seat on Diana’s knees and the former heiress wrapped her arms protectively around her, lovingly bringing her closer and pecking her on the back of her head.

Amelie bobbed from side to side and her smile somehow grew even larger.

It was not Christmas she was really looking forward too, not really.

It was switching on the large, high-definition television, watching her Mama perform the biggest, most extravagant magical show of the year, breaking new records and capturing new audience.

Bringing the spirit of magic, the believing heart of it all, to as many young and old faces as possible.

As the TV switched on, and the images of Shiny Chariot and Amazing Akko radiated from the screen, the women of the room smiled lovingly, and the child smiled adoringly. Diana snuggled the cheering and giggling Amelie even closer to her, a thought dancing across her mind as she soaked in the wonderful, brilliant magic her wife and her old idol emitted across the grand stage.

“ _You make this day amazing, Akko.”_

And even after all of this, she’d still be home for Christmas dinner; to perform for the guests, the workers, and her family.

It was always a day to remember for Amelie Bernadette Cavendish, as well as every soul in the manor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being patient with me everyone. I hope to be writing more soon. I really hoped y'all enjoyed this little oneshot that has been inspired by writers like Supa who often do Diakko child aus uwu. See ya soon o/


End file.
